Known wind turbines include a stator comprising a stator cylinder; and stator segments arranged about the axis of rotation, along the stator cylinder.
Known wind turbines also include a rotor comprising a rotor cylinder; and rotor segments arranged about the axis of rotation, along the rotor cylinder. Each rotor segment comprises a support extending parallel to the axis of rotation; and magnetized modules arranged, parallel to the axis of rotation, inside the support. The rotor segments are fitted to the rotor cylinder, and the stator segments to the stator cylinder. The rotor cylinder is connected to the stator cylinder by at least one bearing, and is connected to a hub and to a number of blades arranged about the hub.
Wind turbines of this type have proved highly efficient and easy to produce and install, but part of the energy transmitted from the blades to the electric machine has been found to be dispersed in so-called electromagnetic losses, particularly in the rotor.
In addition, the dispersed energy causes overheating of the rotor.